


diamonds & palaces

by bythunder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Modern Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/pseuds/bythunder
Summary: “I only wish to have what you have, Robb. I wish to be free to follow my heart.”To the King's frustration, Princess Sansa rejects every proposal put before her. If only he knew why.





	diamonds & palaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soapieturner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapieturner/gifts).



> from a tumblr prompt

“Sansa, I don’t think you realize how important this alliance with the Tyrells is,” Robb said with a frustrated sigh. He seemed to be frustrated more often than not these days, but Sansa supposed that just came with being King. Since Father died, all those royal responsibilities fell onto Robb’s shoulders, but in many ways, he was still much too young to carry such a burden. “This past winter has been hard on our people. The Tyrells had a bountiful harvest—”

“Then they ought to share out of the goodness of their hearts,” Sansa retorted. This was not the first time they’ve had this argument, nor the first betrothal she had rejected. However valuable the friendship of the Vale, Sansa had no desire to marry known philanderer Harrold Hardyng, and she wouldn’t hear a word of marrying into the Kingdom of the Westerlands, not after what the Lannisters did to Father. And now there was a letter from Highgarden, Prince Willas seeking the hand of the Northern Princess… Sansa’s seen pictures of him before, fair to look at, a nice smile and a gorgeous head of curls, but he was still twelve years her senior. “If this alliance is so necessary, perhaps you should’ve married the princess Margaery when you had the chance.”

Robb’s face reddened with shame. It wasn’t all that long ago, he sacrificed a marriage alliance so that he might wed the girl he loved. Jeyne was sweet and kind and no one could say that she and Robb were not well-suited for each other, but their marriage was not without controversy. The lords of the Crossing still held a grudge over the broken betrothal and his own bannerman objected to their king taking for his queen a woman from an enemy’s vassal house.

But Jeyne was bright and quick-witted, her counsel to Robb has been invaluable, and she quickly won over the hearts of the people. She may not have brought wealth or armies to the marriage, but the happiness she’d given Robb instead, it was worth so much more.

“I only wish to have what you have, Robb. I wish to be free to follow my heart.”

“How do you know you couldn’t fall for Willas? By all accounts, he’s a good man.”

“That he may be, but he is not the one for me. He can court me if he likes. Send me love poems and trinkets, but I won’t ever love him, not in that way.”

“You’re quite sure?”

“I am.”

Robb sighed with a reluctant smile. “And here I thought Arya was my most stubborn sister.”

“Oh, Robb, haven’t you learned yet?” Sansa laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Arya and I are equally matched for stubborness.”

“What is the word of a king against that of his sisters?” He shook his head and dismissed her from his solar, knowing that he would be unable to sway her.

“…Another proposal?” Jon asked the moment she closed the door behind her. Sansa was not surprised to find him waiting just outside while she talked with Robb, he was never too far off. Ostensibly, it was because he was a trusted member of their security team, but really, Sansa knew he was here for her.

“From Highgarden,” Sansa confirmed. “I told him no.”

“Your Highness—”

“Jon.”

He huffed in frustration, which only served to make Sansa smile. For all that they had been lovers over six months now, he still had trouble using her name outside the bedroom. “ _Sansa_ , we’ve talked about this,” Jon said as he lead her away from Robb’s door so that they could discuss the matter privately. “This- this thing between us, you know it cannot last forever. You can’t keep denying every man who comes asking for your hand. Sooner or later, someone will suspect something.”

“Let them suspect. Or better, let us tell the world. I am not ashamed to love you, Jon.”

“Nor I you, but you’re a princess. Heiress to the Northern Throne. Queens-to-be marry princes or lords, not… men like me.”

“Men like you? Men who are kind and gentle and strong, men who love them?”

“You make it all sound so simple, but you know it’s not. The king’s marriage nearly lead to a revolt, and Her Grace is highborn. Imagine if the king’s heir were to marry a commoner, without the smallest hint of lineage, a bastard and an orphan.”

“So I’ll renounce my claim. I don’t care for the throne. Besides, it’ll all be moot as soon as Robb and Jeyne have children anyway.” Sansa rested her hand on the back of his neck and leaned forward until their foreheads touch. “What is it you’re afraid of, Jon?”

Jon closed his eyes with a sigh, his hands coming to rest at her hips. For all that he says they cannot be, he can’t stop himself from drawing her closer. “I cannot give you the life you’re used to, the life you deserve. I’ll never be able to afford to give you diamonds, I’d be poor company at a ball. I live in a small flat above a shop. How can you go from a palace to that?”

“I don’t want diamonds and palaces. I want a husband who I love, who loves me. Can you give me that?”

His solemn face broke out into a soft smile as he pressed his lips to hers. “Aye, I can give you that.”


End file.
